familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Adams County, Illinois
Adams County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of the 2000 census, the population was 68,277. The County was formed in 1825 out of Pike County. Its name is in honor of the sixth President of the United States, John Quincy Adams. Its county seat is Quincy6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,257 km² (871 sq mi). 2,219 km² (857 sq mi) of it is land and 38 km² (15 sq mi) of it (1.68%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Hancock County - north *Brown County - east *Schuyler County - east *Pike County - southeast *Marion County - west *Lewis County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 68,277 people, 26,860 households, and 17,996 families residing in the county. The population density was 31/km² (80/sq mi). There were 29,386 housing units at an average density of 13/km² (34/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.10% White, 3.07% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.31% from other races, and 0.95% from two or more races. 0.83% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 26,860 households out of which 31.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.20% were married couples living together, 9.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.00% were non-families. 28.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 8.80% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 17.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,784, and the median income for a family was $44,133. Males had a median income of $31,171 versus $21,083 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,894. About 7.40% of families and 10.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.00% of those under age 18 and 8.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Camp Point *Clayton *Coatsburg *Columbus *Golden *La Prairie *Liberty *Lima *Loraine *Mendon *Payson *Plainville *'Quincy': county seat *Ursa Unincorporated *Beverly *Bigneck *Burton *Fall Creek *Fowler *Kellerville *Kingston (2 villages in Illinois share this name) *Marblehead *Marcelline *Meyer *Paloma *Richfield Attractions *Adams County Fair *Siloam Springs State Park *Fall Creek Scenic Park *Golden Windmill *Burton Cave Education Unified school districts *Central Community Unit School District 3 *Community Unit School District 4 *Liberty Community Unit School District 2 *Payson Community Unit School District 1 *Quincy School District 172 Colleges and universities *Blessing-Rieman College of Nursing *John Wood Community College *Quincy University External links *Adams County GIS Website *Register of Historic Places *Adams County Website *Liberty School History Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Adams County, Illinois Category:Quincy-Hannibal Area Category:Established in 1825